


То, чего у неё нет

by EvilLine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Сараде исполняется шесть лет, мама хитро улыбается и спрашивает, чего ей хочется. Сарада сразу отвечает: другого папу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, чего у неё нет

1

 

Когда Сараде исполняется шесть лет, мама хитро улыбается и спрашивает, чего ей хочется. Сарада сразу отвечает: другого папу.  
Радость с лица матери будто смыло, уголки губ задрожали и опустились. Она выдохнула – резко, собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не произнесла ни слова.  
Не смей так говорить, сдавленно шепчет мама и торопливо отворачивает.  
Сарада тогда удивилась и спросила: почему? Папы все рано что нет, какая разница?  
Тогда мама кричит. Она замахнулась, очень быстро, и в последний момент направила удар в пол. По дереву бегут глубокие трещины, быстро разрастающиеся вширь, разделяя Сараду с мамой.  
Сарада пугается, но не плачет. Она перепрыгивает надвигающуюся трещину, и прижимается к маме, утыкаясь лицом в пахнущий сладостью и чем-то остро-лекарственным фартук.  
Мама всхлипывает – сперва тихо, потом громче и больно сжимает плечи Сарады.  
Почему она плачет, удивляется Сарада, и решает: мама ждала, что Сарада попросит куклу.  
Несколько лет спустя она понимает причину.  
Все эти годы мама рассказывает ей, какой папа хороший и как она обязательно его встретит.

2

Выходя из школы, Сарада натыкается тетю Хинату. Сараде всегда было неудобно так назвать её, но та мягко и непреклонно попросила и Сараде было неловко отказать.  
\- Здравствуйте, - осторожно говорит Сарада и пытается проскользнуть мимо. Конечно, ей нравится тетя Хината: она была добрая и уютная, немного отрешенная, но неизменно ласковая с Сарадой. Просторная, почти домашняя одежда очень ей шла.  
\- Подожди немножко, хорошо? - улыбается тетя Хината.  
Сарада вежливо кивает.  
\- Химавари скоро придет, - с гордостью произносит она. – Просила не встречать её, но… Я не удержалась.  
Тетя Хината тихо смеется и вглядывается группу выходящих из школы детей. Чьи-то родители тоже скрывались невдалеке от выхода, как тетя Хината.  
Сарада быстро оглядывается, но своей мамы не видит. Её и не должно было там быть, объясняет она себе, Сарада уже взрослая, это Химавари первый раз в школу пошла.  
И все равно ей очень хочется, что бы мама там была.  
Тетя Хината ласково трогает её за руку.  
\- Пообедаешь сегодня у нас? – предлагает она.  
\- Нет, я…  
\- Твоя мама ведь сегодня на миссии, верно?  
\- А?  
Сарада не понимает, откуда тетя Хината знает об этом.  
\- Я слышала от мужа, - тихо произносит тетя Хината.  
«От мужа? То есть, от Седьмого-самы?»  
\- Кажется, миссия срочная, - виновато улыбается тетя Хината, - я не знаю подробностей.  
Сарада торопливо кивает и опускает голову. Длинная челка – забыла подрезать – щекочет глаза.  
Химавари, маленькая и сияющая от счастья, бежит к ним и ловит за руку тетю Хинату. По дороге домой она просит Сараду потренировать её, «потому что братик Боруто вредничает». Тетя Хината просит её не говорить так, но Химавари хитро улыбается  
Как маленькая лисичка, думает Сарада. И ощущает теплое касание: Химавари свободной рукой ухватилась за её мизинец.

3

 

Боруто нет дома, и Химавари обиженно замечает, что он умчался куда-то с Мицуки, а её с собой не взял. Тетя Хината вздрагивает, и убеждает Химавари не мешаться брату. Пока Химавари морщится острый носик, Сарада замирает посреди просторной комнаты. Ей очень неловко и она внезапно осознает, что в доме Седьмого-самы.  
Тетя Хината просит приглядеть за Химавари и уходит на кухню. Сарада растерянно смотрит на девочку.  
\- Пойдем, - Химавари тянет за руку и повисает всем весом, - рисовать умеешь?  
Когда тетя Хината зовет их к столу, Сарада выбегает следом за Химавари, и замирает на пороге: Седьмой-сама уже пришел, а она не заметила!  
Сарада трет запястье с нарисованными красным фломастером цветами, у Химавари на ладони – лиловые и ярко-оранжевые. Боруто сидит напротив отца и кривится, на лице Седьмого-самы видна усталость. Сараде хочется уйти обратно в цветную комнату, пока её не увидели, но Химавари вылезает из-за спины и бежит к Седьмому-саме. Он светлеет лицом и гладит её по голове. Тетя Хината выходит из кухни с подносом и извиняющееся улыбается: говорит, что-то то ли пригорело, то ли убежало, Сарада не слышит.  
Она смотрит на них четверых, освещенных сиянием Седьмого хокагэ. Боруто мрачен – но он вовсе не выглядит чужеродно.  
Чужая здесь только Сарада.  
Она загоняет внутрь глупую зависть, но не находит сил перешагнуть порог, пока Седьмой не замечает её.  
\- Проходи, - дружелюбно зовет он, указывая на место подле себя. С другой стороны устроилась Химавари.  
В комнате светло и от этого света у Сарады слезятся глаза.

4

 

Когда Чоу-чоу упоминает, что раньше Седьмого ненавидела вся деревня, Сарада ей не верит.  
\- За что? – спрашивает она раздраженно.  
\- Потому что он джинчуурики, - неохотно тянет Чоу-чоу и роется в сумке, разыскивая пачку чипсов. – Так папа сказал.  
\- Твой отец так говорил о Седьмом?  
Чоу-чоу недоуменно смотрит на Сараду, будто не узнавая, и откладывает полуоткрытую пачку.  
\- Я подслушивала, - спокойно признается она, - но не все разобрала. Вот и все, успокойся уже. Глаза покраснели.  
Сарада вздрагивает.  
\- Шучу, - Чоу-чоу протягивает ей круглое зеркальце: глаза нормальные, черные, только немного злые.  
Потом она меняет зеркало на чипсы и сплетничает про одноклассников: кто по её мнению сдаст экзамен, а кто точно завалит, а кто....  
Боруто отходит от Шино-сенсея после выговора и громко жалуется Мицуки, что к нему все придираются. Мицуки сочувственно кивает.  
Сарада фыркает про себя: можно подумать, придирки беспричинны.  
Она слышит что-то про «жу-уутко» сложное гендзюцу» и план в голове возникает так быстро, словно был задуман давным-давно. Сарада подходит к увлекшемуся жалобами Боруто и предлагает помочь в обучении гендзюцу.  
Ей не хочется помогать Боруто – Сарада хочет совсем другого.  
Снова побывать в их доме.

5

 

Когда Сарада осторожно спрашивает про Седьмого, Боруто отвечает тем же - спрашивает про её отца. Их занятия тянулись почти неделю и почти безрезультатно. Сарада помалкивала и продолжала объяснения.  
Чем дольше – тем лучше.  
\- Он крутой, да?  
\- Кто? – удивляется Сарада.  
\- Твой отец! – объясняет с досадой Боруто.  
Сарада молчит. Отец вернулся, но его все равно, что не было. Даже ночевать приходил редко-редко. Сарада его сторонилась, и это было взаимно. Она слышала, что он скоро опять уедет – и радовалась про себя.  
«Он мне не нужен»  
\- Он специалист гендзюцу, в отличие от тебя - врет Сарада: она не знает, хорошо или нет, но Боруто верит и принимается за учебу.

6

 

Дома пусто и тихо, замечает Сарада, в последнее время она приходила затемно и сразу ложилась спать. Сегодня тренировка заканчивается немного раньше – у Конохамару-сенсея какие-то якобы важные дела. Сарада проходит в свою комнату – тоже совсем пустую. Старые рисунки она давно сняла со стен, а вешать плакаты взамен не стала. Она падает на кровать и устало выдыхает, тело ломит от сегодняшней тренировки, но Сарада не жалуется. Она лучшая в классе и станет лучшей в выпуске.  
Чтобы помогать седьмому.  
Чтобы как можно скорее стать хокагэ.  
Сарада вспоминает вчерашний вечер. Она так и не втолковала Боруто основы дзюцу – но седьмой пришел домой пораньше. Ей хотелось – Сарада признает это – стать частью семьи Седьмого. Частью прекрасной и светлой семьи, за исключением Боруто разве что, так она думала.  
Но вчера она заметила то, чего не замечала раньше. Неловкость между тетей Хинатой и Седьмым. Их разговор был несвязен: тетя Хината вспоминала успехи младшей дочери, а седьмой только и говорил о сложной обстановке в стране Воды. Он выглядел встревоженно, и Сараду озарило: тетя Хината совсем не понимает Седьмого. Она хорошая, очень хорошая, но…  
«Она ему не подходит»  
«А кто тогда подходит?»  
Мысли скользили на краю сознания засыпающей Сарады. Перед тем, как её глаза закрыла тьма, яркой вспышкой блеснули правдивые слова:  
«Я подхожу»  
Она засыпает с улыбкой на губах, как не засыпала с самого детства.

**Author's Note:**

> Четвертая и далее части в таймлайне постканона гайдена.


End file.
